When Fate Intervenes
by FabrevansXOXOBrittana
Summary: A one-shot that describes Santana's time at the reception, during I Do. She see's her and takes in her magnificent beauty. But then she spots who she's dancing with and she becomes upset, so her obvious solution is to shove alcohol down her throat. Please review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_God, she looks beautiful._

Santana sits at the bar, admiring the tall blond from afar.

She moves gracefully with the music and smiles faintly at nothing in particular. Because Brittany is always happy, even if she's in a bad situation she would make the best of it.

That just made Santana love her even more.

Then she see's the other blond. Sam. He's dancing with her and he whispers something in her ear, getting a giggle out of her.

Santana sighs and knows that could possibly be her right now. She would hold her close and whisper sweet phrases to her. In fact, she had at one time.

But things had changed. Including her.

So she tries extremely hard to be happy for them. She reminds herself that if Brittany is happy, then so is she.

However, nothing helps. And she finds herself ordering more shots than she needs at the moment.

She figures the more burning liquid that slides down her throat, then the faster she can slip away from cold reality.

Even after more drinks, she can still see the two together. They've moved to a table in the corner, and are listening to Kurt and Blaine belt out a joyous love song.

_What so fascinating about Gay 1 and Gay 2 singing a stupid song?_

Santana rolls her eyes and washes down the contents of the glass in front of her.

_I don't need love! I'm sexy and funny and amazing…_

Her mind trails off and she leans her elbow on the countertop, sighing dejectedly.

_But I'd be a lot more happy with Brittany._

She misses her more than words and knows that if she had one more chance, that she could make her the happiest girl in the world and never let her go.

Unfortunately, second chances only exist in fairytales.

And that pisses her off. Because she wants to live in a Brittany's world, where they can be together with rainbows, unicorns, and even Lord Tubbington. Where cheating and lies don't exist.

Santana traces the rim of the shot glass and stares absentmindedly at the floor.

Things could be perfect. If she hadn't broken up with her in the first place. She could've worked through the distance, and visited Brittany more often. But she chose to end things.

Maybe it was for the best.

But judging by the way she feels right now, she knows that it wasn't. Her heart aches too much.

Her conscience tells her to halt the constant round of shots and go to her hotel room. She does as her smarter self commands, and she hobbles to the exit, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone.

Santana makes it out the door and squints as the street light's brightness meets her eyes. She uses her hand to shield the rays from her fragile eyes, but ends up tripping when she can't see where she's going.

The concrete scrapes her knee and it starts to sting. A wave of fatigue washes over her, and she considers just lying there. The sudden rush of her fall, made her nauseous and she gets the urge to vomit across the pavement.

Her body freezes when she see's a pair of legs at her side. She would know them anywhere, because they're long and toned and could only belong to one person.

Brittany.

The blond clutches Santana's astray hand and slowly helps her to her feet. Without speaking, she puts an arm around her and starts to walk her across the street to the hotel.

Santana is dumbfounded, but tries not to show it on her countenance.

They shuffle slowly to the room and Brittany looks at the intoxicated Latina, cueing her to bring out the keycard. Santana just stands there, basking in her arms and staring at her happily.

Brittany chuckles. "The key?"

A look of recognition crosses the brunette's face, and she pulls the small object out of her bra. She tries to fit it in the hole, but misses. The fact that she's seeing double at the moment, probably isn't the best sign.

The taller girl takes the key from her hand, sending electricity through Santana's entire being. She stares into her blue eyes, that are focusing on unlocking the door, and grins.

Brittany pushes the door open and leads Santana to the bed. She pats the surface, and the Latina sits. After immediately shedding her shoes, she moans at the nice feeling of having them off and wiggles her toes.

The dark-haired girl scans the room for Brittany, and sees her leaving the connected bathroom, a wet paper towel in her hand. She kneels on the floor in front of Santana, and gently cleans the scrape located on her knee.

A smile appears on the Latina's face and her heart flutters at how caring Brittany's being to her. The blond tosses the bloody paper into the trash bin by the bed, and pulls back the comforter.

Santana watches her nice easy movements and can't help but stare. She catches Brittany's eye, and she swears she can see her grin.

The tall girl beckons for her to get in bed, and Santana shimmies under the covers. Brittany smiles, feeling satisfied, and the drunk girl returns the gesture. She murmurs a thanks and the blond nods.

Santana's eyes blink closed and she starts to drift off to sleep. When she feels soft lips on hers, her eyes open.

Brittany smiles against her lips, before pulling away and tucking a strand of dark hair behing the tired girl's ear.

"Goodnight, San."

"Goodnight, Britt."

She turns and switches the light off, before exiting the hotel room.

Santana can still feel the bliss of her lips on hers and hopes that the sensation will return soon. But she knows that even if it doesn't, that her and Brittany have something that no one else has. They have something special.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please critique as you please, and I will see you guys soon! Mwah! Bye:)**


End file.
